Sentir el tiempo
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Porque ellas eran como madre e hija, pero también, eran amigas. Meredy sabia, que la mayor le temia a la oscuridad, que segun ella, aun habitaba en su interior. Ultear sabia, que la luz de Meredy, jamas se extinguiria. Y ambas sabian, que sin la otra, les seria dificil continuar. [BROTP Meredy/Ultear]


Originalmente, este fic iba a participar en el reto de Brotp del foro GJM, pero el final no me convenció, así que lo guarde bien guardado (?) Mi escenario sorteado fue: Meredy y Ultear cenan juntas. Yo escogí a ese par, porque Ultear es mi waifu, y Meredy es amor. Notas raras al final, se me olvidaba...

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro "Me drogo con polvo de hadas porque no tengo amigos" Mashima.

Palabras: 1, 112.

Advertencia: Puede contener OoC en exceso, no me culpen, no puedo mantener IC nada. Semi-cannon. Se supone que es el día antes de que los dragones lleguen a hacer una matanza hard (?) Y veamos al sexy de Mirai Rougue.

* * *

Dedicado a los pocos fans -como yo- de Ultear

* * *

Se podia sentir la tensión en el aire, Jellal habia llegado en medio de la noche, les habia contado sobre la otra Lucy, y ahora se encontraba alejado, pensando. Meredy preparaba la comida, Ultear veía el cielo.

—Si ella dice la verdad, será muy peligroso—susurro la morocha, pero la mas pequeña alcanzó a escuchar.

—Estare bien— contesto Meredy, ella sabia que una parte de la preocupación de Ultear era, ella.

—Y Jellal lo mas seguro es que vaya a donde Erza este— suspiro negando con la cabeza mientras se levantaba e iba a ayudar con la cena.

—Ojala se anime, y, le diga la verdad— menciono al recordar la mentira dicha a la pelirroja.

—Ella no es tonta, o no lo es tanto, y él es un pesimo mentiroso, podria asegurar que sabe que lo el dijo es falso— aseguro con una sonrisa.

—Tambien lo creo, pero tambien creo que falta mucho para que el se anime a confesarse— se lamento mientras meneaba la comida, y veia de reojo al peliazul que seguia distante.

—¿Confesarse?— pregunto extrañada —El solo debe llegar y decir "Vengo a estar contigo" y ya, todos sabemos que el la quiere y ella a el, y ambos lo saben, pero el es un cobarde y ella lo consiente. — se levanto enojada y camino hacia la menor, le era frustrante ver a su compañero asi.

—¡Ultear! No seas tan dura, sabes que el se siente inferior, y que no la merece por...— al instante se calló, al darse cuenta, que esas palabras harian sentir mal a su amiga.

—Y eso en parte es mi culpa tambien, si yo no...—susurro por lo bajo, para luego volver a la normalidad —Olvidamos lo importante, que son todos esos dragones que saldrán, y que según dijo esa Lucy, destruiran todo. Debemos pensar en un plan.—

—Pero ¿Como podremos evitarlo?—

—No lo se Meredy, pero debemos evitar ese futuro— dijo decidida al escuchar unos pasos volteo

—Si es que es verdad—dijo Jellal llegando.

—¿No le crees?— dijo soprendida la pelirosa, para ella era casi imposible que alguien de Fairy Tail mintiera en algo tan horrendo como eso.

—Realmente no lo se, vamos a cenar y luego lo hablamos— el peliazul se sentó frente la fogata, a la espera de la cena, la menor les sirvio, y Ultear le llevo su plato, cada una se sento a un lado de el, y empezaron a cenar, como la familia que intentaban ser, como los amigos que se habian vuelto a lo largo de esos tres años.

—Meredy, te has vuelto una buena cocinera— halago la mayor mientras probaba lo preparado.

—Gracias Ul, ¡Digo Ultear!—corrigio rapidamente.

—Tranquila, esta bien.— le sonrio con cariño, para dirigirse a su compañero y sonreirle picaramente —Jellal ¿Irás con Erza si lo de los dragones es verdad?— al escucharla casi escupe la comida, tras toser un poco contesto.

—¿Q-que cosas dices? Y-yo debo quedarme con ustedes, y proteguerlas—con un sonrojo notable, que solo fomentaba la risa de sus compañeras.

—Nos podemos proteger solas, Jellal— aseguro risueña la menor.

—Y recuerda que yo fui la líder de los Siete Parientes del Purgatorio, no necesito que alguien como tu, me protega, es mas, puedo asegurar que tu me necesitaras a mi en la batalla— le lanzo una mirada complice a Meredy para continuar —¿Tu buscaras a la maga de agua? ¿Verdad?—

—No, yo me quedare contigo Ultear— la nombrada suspiro, no iba a refutar algo que, sabia, iba a pasar, si los de los dragones era verdad, ellas se mantendrian juntas, pero eso era justamente lo que queria evitar, podian cubrir una mayor area si se separaban, y era ahora cuando se lamentaban que el dragon slayer de Oración Seis estuviera preso, porque ella era conciente, que aunque fuera una poderosa maga, no era rival para un dragón, y una parte de ella dudaba que algun dragón slayer pudiera ser rival...

—¿En qué piensas Ul?—

—En el enemigo, en el mañana, en todo— guardo un silencio —Recorde a los miembros de Oración Seis—

—Ah, Eric, el dragon slayer, seria de ayuda... ¿Por eso lo recordaste?— pregunto pensativa, y es que si, si habia amenaza de tal alarmante cantidad de dragones, lo logico era buscar a aquellos magos cuya magia era especial para asesinar a esas criaturas, eso admiraba de su mayor, la capacidad de buscar las opciones en todos los escenarios.

—No solo por eso, ellos tambien son parte de mi pecado—

—P-pero...—

—No digas nada, lo he decidido, cuando acabe la batalla, pensaremos en alguna forma para liberarlos, que tengan una segunda oportunidad— aseguro mientras iba por un poco mas de comida.

—¿Juntar mas amigos?— pregunto feliz, a ella en verdad le agradaria, si por ella fuera, iria por cada ex-criminal, profugo de la justicia y los invitaria al gremio.

—Darles, el hogar que les arrebate, la oportunidad, de redimirse y, la libertad— susurro al viento, tratando de esconder el dolor de sus palabras, porque ella era una maga fuerte, que odiaba que la vieran fragil. Mas si alguien podia leerla, esa era la maga del enlace sensorial.

—Ultear, deja de culparte, los humanos erramos, esta en nuestra naturaleza, no somos perfectos, debemos aprender a perdonarnos nosotros antes de pedir el perdón de alguien mas, mira a Jellal, ambas sabemos que Erza lo ha perdonado, pero el no logra hacerlo, no seas como el— suplico la menor mientras retenia sus lagrimas.

Meredy sabia, que ella le temia a la oscuridad, que segun ella, aun habitaba en su interior. Ultear sabia, que la luz de Meredy, jamas se extinguiria.  
Y ambas sabian, que sin la otra, les seria dificil continuar.  
Y por eso Ultear trataba que Meredy se abriera a mas gente, porque, ella conocia un hechizo que quizas...

—¿Crees que les guste mis comidas?—

Solto una suave risa y contesto —Claro que si, cocinas muy bien—

—Aprendi de ti—

—Hace mucho que no hago la cena, te parece que despues de mañana, si logramos sobrevivir, ¿Preparo yo la cena?—

—¡Claro Ultear! Te puedo ayudar como cuando era chica, y cocinabas para el maestr...cocinabas para Hades— se corrigio.

—No, hare tu comida favorita, mañana lucharemos, y cuando regresemos, te consentire—

—Eso seria fabuloso—

Una sonrisa traviesa se asomo en el rostro de la mayor —Fabuloso será cuando Jellal pruebe el plato especial que haré para el—

—¡Ultear! ¡No seas tan mala con el!— y entre risas fueron cambiando de temas, disfrutando de esa noche, grabando cada promesa, agrandarian su familia, comerian juntas una vez más, molestarian a Jellal. Si, aprovecharía cada oportunidad.

Y asi pasaron los segundos, los minutos... de aquella lejana cena, que se quedo, en sus corazones.

* * *

N/A En mi defensa diré, que sólo le agregue dos o tres líneas más, sigue siendo el final forzado que escribí para entregar el reto -cosa que no hice- pero como lei los spoilers, mi fangirl salvaje interior aparecio y me grito: ¡Hazlo! Así que lo hice (?)

Gracias por leer~


End file.
